Worlds
Spawn The Spawn world is where you appear when you first enter PlusCraft. Within there is a market, a warp room, a private island for donors, and a castle. Access to most any world is available here. Safe Survival Safe Survival, often referred to as simply "Survival," is on easy mode with no PvP. The official currency of Survival is +Coins and bulk gold. You can transfer gold and +Coins in either direction at the Spawn market, as the Survival inventory is shared with the spawn. ''Nether Dimension'' The Nether is the only dimension with PvP enabled. A player and enter this dimension with the classic Nether Portal , or they can simply say "/warp Nether" teleporting them into a Nether Fortress . ''End Dimension'' The End Dimension is accessable through the command "/warp end" or though one of the three End Portals . The Ender Dragon was slain by Phantomazing within the first few weeks of the reopening of the PlusCraft 2.0 server. Currently, it is being used as an Enderman farm by many of the players. Sky Dimension (Removed) Back before Beta 1.8 , the Sky Dimension was a planned dimension for Minecraft. However, Notch wanted to put it on hold since he believed the Nether was more fun and wanted to get that released. The original idea for the Sky Dimension was then abanadoned and changed into the End Dimension . With the help of custom terrain generation, PlusCraft was able to recreate a world in the likliness of this lost dimension. Like the orginial idea, the Sky Dimension was a lot like the Overworld, except for the fact that it was a bunch of floating islands hundreds of blocks above the void. To make this world a bit more interesting and useful, ore disposits are more common and new dungeons can be generated containing 1.6 items . The time in the Sky Dimension is always mid-day and it never rains. Ore and structure generation in the Sky Dimension has been changed to make all the ores accessible to the player. This means the ore generation levels have been changed. See this guide for help. The Sky Dimension was removed in the 1.7 update to reduce load on the server. It is unknown if it will return in the future. PvP Survival PvP Survival is the only world with the Factions plugin enabled. It's also the only world that allows PvP (the nether is considered a dimension.) The goal of this world is to create/join and faction, build a base, and to fight other factions. The official curency of this world is gold which you can use to purchase items from the Dimension Shop located at the PvP Spawn. Here, you can buy nether and end items, which are not obtainable in this world due to limitations in the Multiverse plugin. Creative The Creative World is the only world in PlusCraft set in the creative gamemode. It uses the PlotMe plugin to allow players to claim plots to build on. Minigames The Minigames World completely relies on redstone. It's home to some classic Minecraft minigames, remade to fully function in vanilla minecraft with redstone. The current minigames are: Spleef, Bow Spleef, Waterfall, and Chick Magnet. This world is still a work in progress, so more minigames will be added in the future.